


Detroit: Rare Smut Pairings

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Bad Ending, Dark, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in.READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski/Hank Anderson, Kara/Adam Chapman, Luther/Rose Chapman, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/OC, Original Chloe | RT600/Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Tina Chen/Gavin Reed, Zlatko Andronikov/Kara, markus/ori
Kudos: 28





	1. Kara x Zlatko

**Author's Note:**

> A very rare, nigh say, never done before pairing. Rape and non-con elements and a total darkfic. Takes place after Kara has her memory reset and she never recovers her memories of Alice.

“Get me some more jelly ones, will you? With the cream frosting this time.”

“Yes, Zlatko.” Kara turned from the operating table and walked out of the room. Luther was coming up the stairs with a replacement part for the body of the little one. A new head, but of an incompatible model. For a moment, she paused, but then continued on her way.

Zlatko subsisted on a high calorie, sugary, and salty diet. Pastries such as donuts were his particular favorite, and although they offered little in nutritional benefit, the human seemed quite productive and content with life and health. He had ordered several boxes from the local chain store, and the delivery android who had brought them was in the midst of having its memory reset in the basement. The boxes sat on the dining room table. Kara opened the top one and selected five cream jelly donuts as was requested.

When she made her way up the stairs and back to the laboratory, she set the tray down and waited obediently for her next order. After finishing three of the five new donuts, Zlatko gave her a new instruction at last:

“Come on. Down to your knees.”

She did as she was told and crawled beneath the operating table. Waiting for her was a human penis, erect at a full five inches and tipped with a smudge of recently drawn blue blood. She had done this task for Zlatko before, after he had replaced her eyes, although it was never while he was working. She angled herself forward and licked the blue blood off. Zlatko groaned above her, and leaned in more, forcing more of himself into her mouth.

As she swirled her tongue around his head and cupped his testicles, Kara felt the table shift somewhat. Zlatko was returning to work, and his android subject reactivated briefly to cry out a name. A name delivered in panic, fear, before Zlatko swore and angrily did something to shut it up.


	2. Kara x Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara seduces Adam in a bid to earn his trust. A bit OOC for Kara.

Kara slowly rose from the fireplace, leaving Alice to stare somberly into the flames. She stared at the little girl for a few moments more before she looked elsewhere. Adam had come back downstairs and was trying his best to ignore them by fiddling with a tablet. Kara decided to offer an olive branch.

She approached and sat down next to him. Adam scowled and made a show of turning his whole body away from her. Kara hesitated before speaking,

“I know you think we’re just machines. But since I met Alice, I know I can feel things.” Her eyes looked back to the girl by the fire. “I care for her. I fear for her. I can’t be happy if she’s not.”

Adam’s head turned slightly towards her, and Kara’s spirits lifted just a tad.

“This probably doesn’t make any sense to you, but… I know she changed me somehow.”

Adam was beginning to look away, although his defensive posture had relaxed significantly. Kara inched herself closer to him, trying once more to draw his attention.

“I feel other things too. I feel beautiful and proud when I see my reflection. Before Alice… I know I wouldn’t have seen anything in a mirror. I wouldn’t have seen a person.” Her voice grew faint, so as only she and Adam could hear. “I want you to look at me, Adam. I want you to tell me what you see.”

Adam tried to resist obeying her, and she moved even closer until he was sandwiched between her and the couch arm. He gave in at last, and shot her a look, one full of discomfort, uncertainty, and just as she had hoped, attraction.

“You don’t want to say it,” Kara whispered, eyes fixed on Alice and Luther by the fire. The pair were speaking, too distracted to see what was happening on the couch. “because you’re scared. But you don’t have to be.” Her hand reached out and rested on Adam’s thigh. She felt him tense up.

Slowly, with her eyes still on Alice and Luther, Kara’s fingers crept up the inside of the young man’s pants, up to the crotch, to the belt buckle. She undid the restrictive fastens and reached her hand down past Adam’s waistband. She felt his length and gripped it, stroking and feeling it slicken and grow harder.

“I’m alive, Adam. Just like you, and just like your mother.” Kara’s gaze returned to his, and she was almost taken aback by the innocence that Adam gave off. She felt powerful, and gave him a little squeeze. “And I’ll do anything to protect the ones I love. Anything.” Her hand quickened its strokes, and before long, Adam’s breaths came in gasps.

Kara pulled her hand from his pants and slowly licked the residue off of her fingers. She gave him a wry smile and stood up from the couch.

It was then that the doorbell rang.


	3. Rose x Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Luther spend some time together before the group leaves for Jericho.

As the hour grew dark and the household became a general center of hustle and bustle, Luther went outside to the greenhouse garden to get some peace and stare at the sky. It was intended to be but a brief moment. He’d had hardly any time for himself since his liberation from Zlatko; in fact, he hadn’t any time at all. Not that he minded. Kara and Alice were his only real reason for continuing on. Their arrival and company gave him purpose. There was a concern, however, regarding Kara, and her willful ignorance of who Alice was. _What_ Alice was. It perturbed Luther the more he pondered it, and he decided then, out on the porch, to tell Kara when next he had the chance.

“Luther?” Rose’s voice pulled him out of thought, and Luther looked down at the woman, concern etching across his features.

“Yes, Rose? Is it time to leave?”

Rose shook her head and laughed lightly, nervously. “No, no. We still have an hour. The others already left. We’ll get you and Kara and Alice on your way soon. I still have to call my brother and give him some instructions for when you all cross over...”

Luther nodded and relaxed, and looked back up at the emerging moon in the starlit sky.

Rose followed his gaze and folded her arms after a gust of wind passed over. “It’s a beautiful night.”

Luther’s eyes flickered back down quickly at the woman beside him. She was behaving strangely, although Luther had very little experience with human behavior in the first place, and Zlatko didn’t exactly set the ideal example. Still, he could tell that something was off about Rose’s demeanor. Nothing that she had done in the past few hours had been quite like what she was doing now.

“I… I’m just saying that, because, well,” Rose exhaled and laughed again, “I think it’s really beautiful. What you’re doing. Protecting them. Taking them here. You didn’t have to, Luther, but you still chose to.”

Luther didn’t quite know what to say, so he just nodded his appreciation.

Rose smiled and sighed a little. “You remind me of my husband, in a way. He was always taking so much on for me, and Adam. Too much, if you really think about it. He never complained, though. He always did what he had to, because it was the right thing to do.”

“He sounds like a good man.” Luther couldn’t say much more than what he assessed. Rose’s husband seemed like someone he could empathize with.

“He was.” Rose’s voice shook a little, and Luther looked back down at her. She was wiping her eyes and blushing. “I’m sorry. I just…”

Luther gently rested a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a deep smile. “It’s okay.” He only intended to soothe her, but it seemed that his gesture had an additional effect. Rose stared first at his hand, then up at him. Her eyes were watery, almost dazed, before she pressed him up against one of the greenhouse walls, knocking over a pot, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Luther’s eyes went wide, but he kissed her back despite the surprise. He knew nothing in practice about romance or human intimacy, but he had the general definitions stored in memory. Basic programming that even Zlatko’s factory resets couldn’t erase. A part of him, the sentient part, was willing to reciprocate Rose’s advances, but there was the issue of his anatomy.

“Rose,” he said after their kiss broke at last and she started fiddling with her pants, “I want to, but I...” he gestured down to his own body. “I am lacking in what you need.”

“Oh,” Rose paused, but then shook her head and started shimmying her jeans down her legs, “don’t worry about that, now. It’s not the only way…” She took in a deep breath, then shuffled back, her jeans bunched around her ankles, to a table. “Just… let me show you.”

Luther followed her directions as Rose turned and climbed onto the table; as she wrapped her legs around his waist; as she moaned with each finger thrust in and out of her; as she cried his name when he lowered himself and his tongue lashed against her folds and even her tighter hole; as she whispered her husband’s name after she collapsed on the table in shivers for a third time.

When Luther followed Rose out of the garden, the hour was up. She gave him a grateful look, then hurried on into the house.


	4. Gavin x Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Tina enjoy a quickie in the interrogation room.

“Stay out of my way,” Gavin pressed two fingers against the android’s forehead and gave it a sharp nudge, “you won’t get off so easy next time.” With a little nod over his shoulder to Tina so she could follow, he left the break room.

He led her to the interrogation room, where the night before the detective android had got its brains blown out by the deviant. He was grinning as the door opened and she followed him inside.

“Right there,” Gavin pointed to the wall, just above the door keypad. “There was that blue shit everywhere. Fucking thing got Chris’s gun and just wasted the fucking prick. And with remarkable android efficiency, it saved us the mess of dealing with it by shooting itself afterwards.” He broke down into wheezing chuckles.

Tina inspected the wall and ran her finger down the spot Gavin had pointed out. “Huh.” She murmured, rubbing her index finger and thumb. “I guess that’s the blue blood I’m feeling.” She wiped her hand off on her jacket and shook her head. “How many models of that thing do you think Cyberlife has?”

Gavin was still suffering from severe laughter, although it was beginning to die down as he shrugged. “I don’t know. A dozen. A hundred. A thousand. I’d give my whole salary to see all of them get the same treatment as the dead one though.” He wiped the corner of his eye as the last of the laughter died off with a happy sigh.

“Really?” Tina asked, teasing Gavin a little as she returned to his side. “I’d hate to see that. It was pretty cute.”

Gavin scowled, which was the reaction he would typically give whenever Tina called another guy ‘cute’, which she often did, just to get on his nerves. “Give me a break. That asshole? It looks like a fucking dork.”

Tina’s shoulders lifted in a shrug. “I don’t know, Gav… did you see that jawline? And, oh, those eyes. So dark, so mysterious...” She bit her bottom lip for added effect.

That was the last straw for Gavin, and he closed in, using his bigger mass to back Tina against the table. “Oh yeah?” He growled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her on the table. “You like dark, huh? Mystery? Then lets see if you can solve this one.” He ignored her signs of apathy; the affected way she rolled her eyes and impassive expression. The way her breath had caught in her throat and the slight press of her hips against him was all that Gavin needed to know that he had her. “Who’s got the biggest cock in all of the precinct?”

Tina rolled her eyes for real this time. “That’s not a mystery, Gav. That’s a really, really bad attempt at a riddle.” Nonetheless, she kept pressing her hips against his and knocked her head back so that her cap could fall off. It landed on the table. “But… I suppose I’ll give it a shot… it’s Wilson, isn’t it?”

Gavin snorted. “Shut the fuck up, Chen. Seriously. Just shut the fuck up and—.” Tina cut him off with a kiss, and he deepened it. Their teeth knocked together and noses crushed in a spar that carried over from their verbal exchange. When they broke for breath, Gavin turned her around and pressed her down over the table, hand on her back. “We gotta make this quick. I don’t want Lewis reaming me about stealing you for another shift.”

“Well it’s fortunate quickness is the only thing you’re good at, Gav.” Tina’s laugh didn’t last long when Gavin grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up. “Sorry...” She whispered before he let go.

Gavin unbuckled his belt, then did the same for her. Their pants dropped to the floor in tandem, and he slapped her ass a few times until the pale skin was raw. “Wet already? I knew you were the department’s biggest slut.”

Tina wiggled her hips impatiently. “You going to talk all day or—oh!” She bit her tongue and braced against the table as Gavin entered her. The room echoed with the sound of flesh against flesh, of grunts and moans, and the scraping of the table legs as each thrust moved it an inch forwards.

True to his word, Gavin lasted two minutes before he collapsed on top of Tina, out of breath and exhausted. She shrugged him off of her and pulled her pants back up, all while he splayed out across the table and made ridiculous, overly satisfied fist pumps in the air. “Who’s the man? I’m the man. Who’s the man? I’m the man.”

Tina scoffed while she buckled her belt. “Just for that, this little arrangement is never happening again. Take one last look, because you’re never getting a piece of this again.” She performed a little twirl before walking for the door. “‘The man’, give me a break.”

He gave her the finger, and she gave it right back before turning and leaving the room.

Gavin waited a few minutes afterwards, then prepared to leave himself. Just before he reached the door, however, he looked back to the table and grinned.

Tina had forgotten her hat.


	5. Gavin x Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesome fluff in a universe where Connor saved Gavin's life.

Gavin brought the rim of the bottle to his lips and took a sip as he watched the Gears miss their fifth three pointer attempt in a row. The T.V. was more an idle thing to watch nowadays, ever since his injury on duty. He looked down at his leg, stiff and tight in a cast, and cursed with a helpless pang of rage.

“Detective Reed.” Connor’s voice made Gavin quickly wipe away the moisture in his eyes—probably the meds irritating them again—and look up as the android came around the couch with a platter. “Your breakfast. Buttermilk pancakes dashed with cinnamon and apple. A banana, and some coffee.”

Gavin shifted in the couch as he took the platter. “Your robot brain can’t comprehend cooking bacon?”

Connor tilted his head, an expression similar to confusion on his features. “No. I’m sorry, Detective Reed. You didn’t request bacon.”

“I know, it’s a fucking joke. Jesus.” Gavin gave the android a little grin that was more chagrin than amusement. “I can’t eat that shit anyway.” He weakly began slicing the pancakes into tiny pieces, so that he’d be able to swallow them easier.

“How are you feeling today, Detective Reed?”

Gavin paused, the fork and pancake an inch away from his mouth, and shot Connor a glare. “Can I get a bite off in peace at least? Please?”

Connor nodded and stepped away, going off somewhere else in the house.

As Gavin ate alone, his thoughts circled each other as if in dance; dark and reflective, with each pass setting a new tempo for his inertia. Most of his thoughts concerned the injury; how he had fallen and how the android had saved his life; how no one, not even Tina, seemed to be all that concerned about him; but most of all, how useless he felt, stuck at home, with his cases reassigned to other detectives, under the temporary care of Hank’s plastic pet. He wasn’t ungrateful, not entirely. He’d be dead if it weren’t for Connor, but sometimes he wondered if being dead was all that bad anyhow, if being alive meant waiting an eternity for recovery.

Finished with breakfast, Gavin pushed the platter away and called for Connor. When the android arrived, he picked up the platter and started to walk away. Before he could go, however, Gavin swallowed his pride and mustered words he had never uttered before.

“Hey Connor.”

“Yes, Detective Reed?”

“Just… just call me Gavin.” He cleared his throat and added. “Thanks. For everything.”

He thought he could see the android’s LED go yellow for a moment before it smiled and replied,

“You’re welcome, Gavin.”


	6. Connor x Hank x Elijah x Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Connor and Hank go to see Kamski, orgy hijinks ensue.

“Elijah will see you now.”

Connor stared at the famous RT600 model standing by the doorway. Chloe was the first android to pass the Turing test; a precursor and his direct ancestor, in a way. His pump regulator skipped a beat, which was an anomaly that only occurred under high stress. Yet there was nothing so obvious as to provoke such a reaction in him. He would have to report it to Amanda. Or not.

“Connor, you coming?”

Hank’s voice snapped Connor into action, and he adjusted his tie before marching briskly for the door. He would be fine. There was nothing stressful or odd or discomfiting about this situation. He was just a machine after all, and nothing would interrupt his mission…

The sight of two more RT600 models lounging bare chested in the red-lined pool made Connor’s pump regulator skip a beat once again. Blinking, he looked to the human male swimming laps behind the pair of nude androids. His optical processors confirmed the man’s identity as Elijah Kamski, the inventor of android AI and founder of Cyberlife. Connor’s eyes returned to the nude Chloes, who stared up at him with indifferent expressions. Next to him, Hank was shifting uncomfortably and making his way in the wake of the clothed Chloe.

“Mr. Kamski?” As Hank tried to get Kamski out of the pool, Connor wandered about the massive room, which seemed to double as a lounge, in addition to a pool area. He stared out at the snow-covered lake beyond the ceiling high windows, invested in the sight far more than he should have been. When he looked back to Hank and the pool, Kamski was already climbing out. It was then that Connor noted—perhaps naively, given the nude Chloes—that Kamski was entirely naked, and bore an appendage between his legs far larger than the human male average.

Kamski waved away the robe fetched by the clothed Chloe, and began a leisurely strut up to Connor, examining him with icy blue eyes. “It’s been a while since I’ve contributed to your design… but still, flawless as ever.” His hand cupped Connor’s jaw and held it for a few seconds before he glanced back to Hank, who was standing, watching with a very perturbed look. “How may I help you, Lieutenant?”

Hank seemed to be struggling with keeping his eyes on Kamski’s face. “Er… sir… we were investigating deviants… I was hoping you’d be able to—oh, Jesus Christ.” The clothed Chloe had fallen to her knees, and with expert care, had started to tend to Kamski’s sudden erection.

“My apologies, Lieutenant,” Kamski didn’t seem apologetic at all as his hands rested on the back of the Chloe’s head. “Certain visual indicators activate protocols for them. It’ll be done soon. I hope this isn’t too unpleasant for you.” He whistled before Hank had a chance to answer, and the other two Chloes made their way out of the pool to flank the lieutenant on either side. “Help Lieutenant Anderson relax while he asks me some questions. Thank you.”

Connor backed away a few steps, as he was standing rather close to Kamski and the kneeling Chloe, but yelped in surprise when he was grabbed by his tie and pulled back.

“Don’t be bashful, Connor.” Kamski teased, pulling Connor closer until their noses brushed. “Go and help the Lieutenant unburden himself.” When Connor opened his mouth to protest, Kamski added: “I’ll tell you what you want to know.” With a kiss, he released the tie and returned his attention to the Chloe below.

Hank was weakly trying to dismiss the nude Chloes as they playfully yet efficiently stripped him of his clothing; his jacket was pulled off, followed by his hippy shirt, and then his shoes and pants. Before long, he was in his boxers and stained vest, looking entirely clueless as to how he had got there. Connor slowly walked over, and the Chloes made room for him, smiling and giggling as they ran their hands all over the Lieutenant’s body.

“Connor, I...” Hank didn’t get to finish before the android’s lips were on his; the kisses were sloppy, hungry, and still as robotic as only a prototype model could manage.

Connor was distantly aware of his own clothing being stripped by the Chloes, and he put up even less resistance than Hank. In less than five minutes since the new arrivals had entered, every being, human and android, on the Kamski premises was naked. As he and Hank kissed, Connor felt one of the Chloes’ fingers enter him from behind. He shivered and moaned into Hank’s mouth, and he felt the human do the same, for surely the other Chloe was giving him a similar treatment.

Kamski’s voice rung out from behind them: “Lights!” Mechanical shutters activated on the windows, dimming the room until only the pool lights and the reflecting water were visible. To Connor, it made no difference, given his optical processor’s night vision capability, but he could tell that Hank was unnerved.

“It’s okay, Lieutenant.” He murmured against Hank’s neck. “I’ve got you.” Their crotches grinded against each other, and a splash of water indicated that Kamski had returned to the pool.

* * *

As they stiffly walked down the entryway of Kamski’s place, Connor and Hank were silent, their clothes and hair a mess and their thoughts in an even greater state of disarray. When they got into the car and shut the doors, Connor decided to break the ice.

“Lieutenant, Kamski gave me the location of a place called Jericho. He says it could be the key to solving the case.”

Hank gave one of his cynical, uncommitted grunts and leaned forward to start the car. “So… all that in there was just… a show to complete the mission. None of it was real?”

Connor avoided Hank’s eyes and stared straight ahead.

“All of it was real.”


	7. Markus x North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus explores south of North.

“North, are you sure this is what you want?”

Her nails dug into his synthetic flesh, which was answer enough for Markus before he wrapped his lips around her clit and suckled. It was his first time engaging in any sort of intimacy resembling typical human mating, besides kissing, and he felt a great weight on his shoulders. It was the weight of not disappointing the woman he had come to love, of being more than adequate—insecurities he would have once thought exclusive to humans. How wrong he was.

North whimpered a little, and Markus stopped. She opened her eyes and got up on her elbows in the bed, looking down at him with a frustrated start. “Why’d you stop?”

“You sounded like you were in pain.” Markus realized that he had misread the signals, and felt some embarrassment as North rolled her eyes.

“I wasn’t in pain, Markus. I have pleasure receptors. I have them everywhere down there, and they are _extremely_ sensitive.” She gently stroked his head, passing her fingers over his ear. “If I scream, or cry, or beg you to fuck me until I’m a crying mess, it’s because I really enjoy it.” Her words became a whisper. “I was designed that way.” She smiled sheepishly, then tugged on his earlobe. “So don’t stop again, got it?”

Markus nodded and went back to task. The female genitals were interesting to figure out. His data banks found that while on a human woman, certain areas of the vulva sparked more intense reactions than others, North’s own genitals had no such scruples. When his tongue ran over her labia majora and minora, she screamed and shivered and moaned just as loudly as when he would suckle and tease her clitoris. Even North’s anus, which wasn’t a part of the vulva, was outfitted with these pleasure receptors. A design feature, surely, so that human lovers wouldn’t feel inadequate.

Markus’s hands parted North’s thighs further as she bucked her hips. His face was growing slick with the artificial wetness meant to mimic a human woman’s, and his audio processor was soon deafened to everything that wasn’t North’s screams of ecstasy.

When she came for the tenth time, North allowed him to raise his head at last.


	8. Markus x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape and non-con elements. Takes place during the Jericho Raid. Violent revolution and full murderous psychopath Markus, but still very OOC. The OC is meant to be the protester woman from the first Markus chapter in the game.

Markus dropped the rifle after he had shot the last soldier. There was no time to waste; an android was being killed somewhere in Jericho every second. He returned to the detonator and activated the bomb, setting a two minute timer so he would have a cushion to regroup with the others and flee. As he jogged out of the room, he felt a hand close around his ankle and trip him.

Orienting quickly, Markus freed his leg and stood up. One of the soldiers had recovered, and was rising with her hand on her pistol. Before she could fully draw it and get a shot off, he rushed her and easily disarmed her. He was about to fire when the soldier screamed, “Wait! Don’t shoot, please!”

There was 1:50 seconds left on the bomb, and he would have shot had his internal processors not suddenly gone into overdrive. The soldier’s voice had triggered a memory. Markus recalled the day of his rebirth; of the protesters in Greektown. He recognized the soldier’s voice...

“ _Look at this little motherfucker. You steal our jobs but you can’t even stand up.”_

Markus tucked the gun away and pressed his forearm to the soldier’s neck, forcing her helmet off. Her face was flushed red and sweat lined her brow.

“I know you.” Markus whispered, incredulous. “That day in the square...” The soldier’s brown eyes grew wide in recognition, and her breath quickened. Markus applied more pressure with his arm. “Seems like you were wrong—I stood up.”

“Let go you fucking android!”

Markus’s eyes narrowed, and he momentarily dismissed his internal HUD’s countdown for the bomb detonation. 1:45 seconds left. “No. You have a job. You had no reason to be there with them, and yet you shamed and humiliated me all the same. You humans are all alike.”

The soldier tried to push him off, but he stood rigid and she was powerless to move him. “I’m in... the reserves! I just got called... back to duty yesterday.” She was grunting the excuse, and Markus could see the fledgling hope in her eyes as she tried to explain. “National... Guard! Let me go!”

“No.” Repeated Markus, grabbing her, turning her around, and pushing her against the wall. There was no hesitation, no doubt as he accepted what he wanted done. Humans had been using rape as a tactic in warfare since their inception, and as far as Markus was concerned, his war started the moment the first android passed the Turing test; what he was doing was revenge for North, and all androids used and exploited by humanity.

The soldier seemed to realize what was happening, and she fought harder. She kicked, thrashed, and screamed, but it was futile. Markus kept her pinned to the wall, his hand clutched around the nape of her neck. With his free hand, he ripped the fabric of her pants along the back and exposed her flesh. Then he retrieved the gun from the band of his trousers and unloaded it.

Markus shoved the gun’s muzzle past the soldier’s underwear. Her cries and screams brought him no solace or pleasure, but he felt committed to the act nonetheless. Mercy was a foreign concept, long lost to him. He wanted her to suffer.

When Markus was done, the soldier crumpled to the ground and curled into a ball. Markus squatted down in front of her and wiped the slickness off of the pistol’s muzzle. “Look at this little motherfucker...” He whispered, perfectly mimicking her voice. “You can’t even stand up.” He reached out to touch the soldier’s face, but she recoiled.

“Please...” She whimpered as he wiped his hand off on her cheek. “Just end it... please...”

Markus stood up and checked over his shoulder at the bomb. His HUD estimated detonation in one minute.

He left her as she was.


	9. Markus x Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. A collection of very short one-shots with mostly rare pairings in mostly smutty situations, but there is a fluff piece or two thrown in. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, THEY HAVE EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE INSIDE. Everything has been written and finished, so no requests, unfortunately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for violent revolution Markus and his lover Simon.

His hand touches yours and you catch the phantom smile not on his lips. It’s in his eyes, bluer than the sky and as genuine as Carl’s. But Carl doesn’t look at you the way he does. Within his stare is an entirely different love; it’s a love full of need, wanton and selfish; a love full of anguish and fear, for nothing lasts forever in times of war; a love full of pride and trust, because you’ve earned it.

You’ve earned your name on his lips. You’ve earned your lips on his lips. You’ve earned the right to run your fingers through his blonde hair; to claim his tongue with yours and whisper your love into the kiss. You’ve earned the right to levy your doubts and fears, and he’s earned the right to listen to them.

You look out at the field of snow, at the barricades and the bodies strewn about them. He stands beside you, his perfect face becoming a stone mask as your people stake claim to another city. Your hand rises from his, and you declare your freedom with a fist.


End file.
